The present invention relates to support legs which are adjustable in length and which are easily folded from a supporting position to a folded position.
Many items, for example drum kits, benefit from a supporting or stabilizing leg which is adjustable in length. The length adjustment mechanism should be both strong to prevent unexpected collapse and comparatively easy to operate. A continuous adjustment is more desirable than one which relies on spaced stops or pre-determined lengths. Common adjustment mechanisms include set screws, fixed stops combined with mechanically interfering latches, and friction fits of various kinds. Preferably, adjusting the length of the leg can be accomplished without the need for tools or manipulation of parts which might become disengaged from the leg.
Exemplary mechanisms for adjusting the length of supporting legs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,136, 4,169,687, 4,732,070, 6,027,087, 6,824,319, 6,843,183, and 6,977,332.
It is often useful for legs to be movable from an extended supporting position to a folded position convenient for transport or storage. As with length adjustment, the leg must be rigid and held securely in extended position when in use, but should convert easily to the folded position without the need for specialized tools or manipulation of parts which might become disengaged from the leg.
Examples of folding legs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,396,928, 4,144,822, 4,560,192, 5,408,913, 6,307,135.
The present invention provides a convenient, secure, continuous, tool-free length adjustment mechanism which is readily adapted to legs of varying sizes. In addition, the leg according to the present invention may be conveniently and quickly swung from an extended position to a folded position with minimal effort, and without sacrificing security when in an extended position. No tools are required to use either feature.
Features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.